ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Riot Gensutku
History during the Lost Seasons Island Ticket Riot is the brother of Rakum Gensutku and one of the duelists of the Felgrand Armies until he is defeated by Seto Kaiba in duel. After recovering ,he promises to help defeat the Felgrand Armies turning his back on them. Unfortunately,after the Felgrand Armies are defeated,Grand sends his personal Duel Guards to defeat once and for all any remaining duelists in the Island including Riot himself. A.G. succesully hunts Riot down and defeats him, sending him to a Worm Hole Fissure as pay for his betrayal. Reverse Hazards Riot finds himself lost somewhere in a different time until he is saved by a mysterious duelist who later reveals himself to be his brother Rakum. At some point they find Yuel and decide to find Yugi but before,they have to survive the timeline they are in. They encounter the Ancient Masters in whom they don't trust for obvious reasons and later discover Yugi is with them. Believing Yugi is still his evil self, they challenge him to a duel until the Ancient Masters stop the duel to prevent Yugi from really becoming his evil self. Instead, they all join forces and manage to go back to Earth with the power of the Ancient Masters. Battle Bridge After going back to Earth, Riot meets Yugi's friends after they find out Grand and A.G. have joined forces to build a new empire to prevent them from changing time forever and finishing Grand and A.G. once and for all. However Grand and A.G. plan to use A.G.s powers to go back in time and bring Yugi's enemies from the past to build the ultimate empire and destroy Earth as they no longer have interest in the duelists or the Dark Desire to control them instead bringing the worst out of Yugi's enemies such as Marik,Bakura,Pegasus (when he was evil) and many others. Riot and everyone else has to stop that from happening or their chances to save time will be significantly reduced. Check List Here is a list of Riot's cards found in Yugioh TCG Sets 2009-?.This cards are used by Riot Gensutku during Island Ticket,Reverse Hazards and Battle Bridge -Found in Explosion Blaster: EXBT-EN010 Ground Taker- Lightning Lizardman EXBT-EN014 Snake Warrior EXBT-EN037 Negattack EXBT-EN021 Ground Taker- Terra Horse EXBT-EN023 Ground Taker- Predator Reptile EXBT-EN020 Ground Taker- Earth Golem -Found in Duelist Pack-Riot Gensutku: DPRG-EN001 Ground Taker- Thorn Cactus DPRG-EN002 Ground Taker- Flying Dragon DPRG-EN003 Ground Taker- Terra Lizard DPRG-EN004 Ground Taker- Reinforcer DPRG-EN005 Ground Taker- Ice Tree DPRG-EN006 Ragnarok Dragon DPRG-EN007 Ground Dragon DPRG-EN008 Ground Taker- White Lion DPRG-EN009 Ground Taker- Ancient Centaur DPRG-EN010 Ground Taker- Shell Snail DPRG-EN011 Ground Taker- Night Wolf DPRG-EN012 Ground Taker- Inferno Hands DPRG-EN013 Ground Taker- Mammoth Warrior DPRG-EN014 Ground Taker- Radiant Insect DPRG-EN015 Ground Taker- Dust Wolf DPRG-EN016 Ancient Pot DPRG-EN017 Lost Island DPRG-EN018 Moon Control DPRG-EN019 Bridge Cave DPRG-EN020 Poison Ring DPRG-EN021 High Sky DPRG-EN022 Solar Web DPRG-EN023 Ying Yang DPRG-EN024 Dragon Mayhem -Found in Furious Speed: FRSP-EN001 Ground Taker- Fury Ape FRSP-EN002 Ground Taker- Web Spider FRSP-EN003 Ground Taker- Underground Rat FRSP-EN006 Zombie Cerberus FRSP-EN014 Boneharmer Dragon FRSP-EN015 Ground Taker- Fire Soldier FRSP-EN024 Ground Taker- Cerberus Legend -Found in Shonen Jump Promos: SJPM-EN001 Ground Taker- Spirit Tiger SJPM-EN002 Ground Taker- Serpent Ring SJPM-EN003 Ground Taker- Harmful Scorpion SJPM-EN004 Ground Taker- Earth SJPM-EN005 Terragraph SJPM-EN005 Ground View SJPM-EN006 Ground Burning SJPM-EN007 Ground Taker- Wind Monk Category:Characters